


Le petit Poisson et le Pêcheur

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Одержимость всегда греховна, но порой она – единственное, что у нас осталось…





	Le petit Poisson et le Pêcheur

Petit poisson deviendra grand,  
Pourvu que Dieu lui prête vie.  
Mais le lâcher en attendant,  
Je tiens pour moi que c'est folie;  
Car de le rattraper il n'est pas trop certain

(Jean de La Fontaine)

 

1

В аду не жарко. В аду, наверное, вот так же звеняще, пронзительно, гулко–холодно, как и в этом темном земляном тоннеле. Такие же ходы в промерзшей глине, ни для кого, в никуда. Доктор отставляет лопату, отволакивает к самому началу подземного хода – ушат, доверху полный земли. Когда ночь наступит, и караульные уснут, можно будет высыпать землю за домом и забросать как следует снегом. Здесь же, на входе в тоннель, скидывает доктор грязную одежду и жесткие от глины рукавицы, и возвращается за свечой. Последний взгляд – на подземный ход, как будто проделанный в мерзлой глине неумным, но весьма упорным земляным червем, на живые отблески пламени – пляшущие по мертвым, мерзлым глиняным стенам. И – можно возвращаться.  
Доктор, согнувшись, вышагивает в комнату – из пролома в разобранной кирпичной кладке, и ставит свечу на стол. Задергивает веселеньким полотняным пологом, расшитым красными оптимистическими петухами – дыру в стене, и комната приобретает вполне пристойный вид. Книги, склянки с лекарствами, фарфоровые миски и ступки в темных нишах – жилище лекаря, аптекаря, алхимика. Но отнюдь не заговорщика, дни напролет ковыряющего в земле подземный ход. Между прочим, для человека, которому некуда и незачем отсюда бежать.  
Доктор присаживается на скрипучий кособокий табурет, стягивает с ног замаранные глиной сапоги, переобувается в домашние валяные чуни – теперь ничто не выдаст его недавнее занятие.  
Стук каблучков по каменной подвальной лесенке – выходит, вовремя он успел вернуться. Дура Полинька. Полинька не знает про подземный ход, ей и не нужно знать, Полинька – супруга главного цербера, надзорного поручика. Но дура Полинька весьма неровно дышит к ссыльному господину, подопечному своего супруга, и попадись ей на глаза вырытый доктором лаз – еще, чего доброго, примется помогать, раскапывать мерзлую землю нежнейшими белыми ручками. Собственно, поэтому Полинька и дура.  
– Доктор, скорее, ему нехорошо! – Полинька встает на пороге с перевернутым лицом, и теребит передничек, и всячески волнуется. Можно и не спрашивать, кому – ему. «Он» у Полиньки только один.  
– И что на этот раз? – доктор тяжело поднимается с табурета, шаркая, нарочито медленно идет к двери.  
– Прибыл посланник с письмом, наш граф прочел письмо, нет, он просто увидел герб на конверте – и бух! В обморок… – Полинька экстатически всплескивает белыми ручками, – Посыльный успел его поймать, так что граф совсем не ударился, но он лежит, и не дышит…  
– Посыльный – от Строгановых? Или – от полицмейстера? – доктор выпрямляет спину и внимательно смотрит на Полиньку, – От губернатора? Что там за письмо такое, что наша цаца пала без чувств?  
– Вовсе нет, посыльный из Ярославля, от частного лица, – шепчет Полинька, и нетерпеливо тянет доктора за собою, – Скорее, доктор, он же там – лежит…  
– Полежит – и встанет, – отмахивается доктор, – Погоди…Как же он вошел, от частного–то лица, и мимо караульных? Как твой благоверный на входе его не повязал?  
– Мой муж пьян, – Полинька краснеет, опускает пушистые ресницы и делается чудо как хороша, – Я провела его мимо охраны, сама. Того парня с письмом…  
– Хорошо, пойдем же взглянем – и на мнимого больного, и на парня с письмом, – доктор стряхивает с рукава ее ладошку и устремляется вверх по лестнице.  
О, это горестное ложе безутешного изгнанника, и на ложе – сам безутешный изгнанник, мертвенно–бледный, в ореоле картинно рассыпанных длинных волос. Этот и смерть свою когда–нибудь выстроит – как театральную мизансцену.  
В головах скорбного ложа – детина в армяке, растерянно веющий над бесчувственным телом – куриным крылом, извлеченным из печки. Самое то. Кафтан на пациенте – конечно же, бывший парадный, со споротым золотом и демонстративно протертыми в бархате проплешинами – заботливо расстегнут, и на немощной груди налеплен под рубашкой импровизированный Полинькин компресс. В живописно разметавшихся по наволочке темных волосах уже пристроился крошечный рыжий котенок, пригрелся, свил гнездо и счастливо мурчит – наконец–то удалось, добился своего.  
– Фу, Нюшка! – Полинька коршуном подлетает, и берет котенка – прочь с графских локонов, и сразу же больной открывает глаза – трагические, словно у издыхающего зверя – и тут же упоенно чихает.  
– Ну, оклемался! – детина перестает веять крылом, – Так ответ–то будете писать? Или я пошел?  
– Ты пошел, ответ завтра, все завтра, граф не помер, графу не плохо, граф придуривается, но ответ завтра, потому что сегодня – выволочка, – доктор изгоняет из комнаты и Полиньку с котенком, и детину с его крылом, – Завтра, завтра, завтра. Ты, малый, возьмешь поутру ответ вот у этой дамы – она с удовольствием тебе его передаст. Ведь верно, фрау поручица?  
– Верно, доктор, – с улыбкой кивает Полинька, и котенок на руках ее – журчит, как закипающий чайничек.  
Дверь закрыта, и граф сидит уже на своей постели, обняв колени, положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Когда он исподлобья вот так смотрит и улыбается – увы, не только Полинька делается полной дурой.  
– Что за курьеры от частных лиц, и тайные письма, и почему ты не послал за мною, прежде чем его принимать, дурное твое сиятельство? – доктор притворяется злым, но он не злится, ему смешно.  
– Я не стал звать тебя, потому что ты там… копался, – собеседник его сбрасывает компресс на простыни, и вытягивает из–за пазухи письмо, и смотрит на него, так дети смотрят – на свой табель с первой оценкой «отлично», – Ты представляешь, он ведь и в самом деле ответил мне. Мой всадник на лучшей в городе лошади. Пусть через полгода – наверное, долго думал, что же такое мне написать. Видишь, Бартоло – письмо запечатано его прежним, герцогским гербом. Забавно, правда?  
– Неужели ты плачешь?  
– Что ты, зачем. Кошка спала в моих волосах – вот и слезятся глаза. Правда, что я сквозь слезы прочитаю, в таком тумане?  
– То есть теперь тебе стало – к кому бежать, – задумчиво произносит доктор, – И я не зря развлекался столько лет напролет норным копанием.  
– Увы, он такой же пленник, и все у нас давно прошло, – о, этот голос, с отрепетированной продуманной грустью, – Мне остается разве что смотреть в окно на дорогу, что делает неизбежный, неотвратимый поворот, и повторять, как та пастушка из прежней нашей оперы:  
Mais que vous êtiez plus heureuse  
Lorsque vous êtiez autrefois,  
Je ne veux pas dire amoureuse,  
La rime le veut toutefois.  
– Что это значит, Рене? – доктор отгибает простынь и садится на край кровати, – Я не понимаю по–французски, ты же знаешь.  
– Вы были счастливее,  
Когда Вы некогда были —  
Я не хочу сказать: влюблены,  
Но этого хочет рифма  
– покорно переводит его визави, и зябким жестом запахивает на груди свой демонстративно протертый кафтан, – Все кончено, Бартоло, ты же понимаешь – дальше дороги нет, все кончено.  
– Я не знаю по–французски, но помню одну поговорку, на языке твоей маленькой гордой родины, Рене: «it ain't over 'til it's over»…Это не кончится – пока не будет совсем все кончено, верно?  
– Это не гэльский, это вульгарный инглиш, – смеется Рене, – И я не знаю, признаться, ни одного, ни другого. Разве что два–три слова.  
Он улыбается – и нежно, и беспомощно, и доктор с умилением смотрит на белые, ровные зубки, которые он сам когда–то ставил своему пациенту – в неотразимой прелести этой улыбки есть и его, Бартоло, заслуга. И ведь без толку, что он об этом знает, его драгоценный граф улыбается, щурит по–кошачьи темные выразительные глаза, всегда как будто заплаканные – и дурами делаются и Полинька, и та ярославская таинственная особа, и, увы, сам доктор.  
– Прочти мне письмо, Бартоло, пожалуйста. Видишь, у меня все еще текут и текут слезы.  
И доктор берет из его руки конверт – дорогая, такая белая бумага – и читает ему, с выражением, как будто рассказывает перед сном – сказку:  
«Мой Рейнгольд, твое письмо – лучшее, что случилось с моей жизнью за последние несколько лет. Теперь мне известно, что и ты не на самом дне ледяного кромешного ада, у тебя по–прежнему есть друзья, способные позаботиться о тебе, и верные настолько, что я смог прочесть твое письмо. Тем более неуместно тебе сейчас каяться в прошлых грехах и обвинять себя, мы оба знали всегда, что один из нас предаст другого прежде, чем трижды прокричит петух.  
Все закончилось так, как закончилось, и в любом случае, наш удел завидней, чем судьба прежнего твоего сердечного приятеля де Ла Кроа. Мы живы, и нашлись люди, преданные нам до такой степени, что разделили нашу участь и добровольно последовали за нами – значит, мы еще не худшие злодеи в этом мире, хотя моим именем и пугают в наших краях непослушных детей. Твой подарок уцелел и разделил мою судьбу, он и сейчас со мной, и бывают минуты, когда твой покорный слуга хватается за эти отравленные четки, как утопающий за соломинку.  
Ты говоришь со мной о прощении – и напрасно. Тебе не нужно мое прощение, ведь если б возможно было вернуть прошлое, я попросил бы у русского черного бога одну лишь золотую пыльцу с крыльев моего ядовитого мотылька, золотую пудру, столь недолго пачкавшую мои пальцы».

 

2

Длинная деревянная лестница, крашеная белой краской, спускается к самой воде. Пастор идет по лестнице медленно, боится то ли споткнуться, то ли спугнуть добычу.  
Ссыльный сидит на самых последних ступенях, в окружении двух хитроумных голландских удилищ. Чуть поодаль отставлено серебристое ведерко, в котором – пока никого, пастору с верхних ступеней это видно отлично. Поплавки подрагивают среди осоки – увы, все не уходя и не уходя под воду, и рыболов не сводит с них глаз, как будто доски не скрипят опасно за его спиною, и никто не подкрадывается с душеспасительной проповедью. Ссыльный зовется – господин Биринг, и больше никак, такое уж имя выдумали для него его петербургские тюремщики. Впрочем, пастор обращается к нему – «сын мой», как и прежде, и оттого никогда не путается в его именах – прошлых, позапрошлых, настоящих.  
– И снова приветствую вас, сын мой, – со сладостным предвкушением начинает пастор, – Утреннюю беседу прервал ваш внезапно случившийся сон…  
– Жаль, что внезапный сон неуместен на рыбалке, – он не поворачивается, не смотрит, он не сводит глаз со своих поплавков, – Вы можете продолжать свою речь, падре. Мне никуда не деться от вас – с этой лестницы. Я уснул, когда речь велась – о гордыне, и о наказании за гордыню, и о стяжательстве, и о чем–то таком еще. Валяйте же дальше, отец мой.  
– Гордыня, стяжательство, властолюбие, – перечисляет с удовольствием пастор, – коими камнями и вымощена дорога, что привела вас на сии ступени.  
– Напоминаю, падре – эти ступени выстроены по моему распоряжению, год назад здесь валялись три камня и торчали два пня, – пастор не видит его лица, но в голосе слышит – улыбку, – Ваша образная речь страдает от недостаточно продуманных сравнений.  
– Гордыня, – смиренно повторяет пастор.  
– Так что есть, то есть. Сами посудите – из такой грязи и в такие князи. Только дурак не станет гордиться подобными газартами. Даже сейчас – много лучше, чем то, с чего я когда–то начал. Я слишком слаб для скромности, простите мне, отец мой.  
– Стяжательство…  
– Сказано – «не укради», но никто не запрещает принимать подарки. И – оплату по условиям длительного, затянувшегося на столько лет, контракта. Поверьте, падре – подобный контракт именно так и стоит. Вы же не попрекаете тенора – тем, что он поет за деньги? Тенору хорошо, он попел–попел и ушел за кулисы, а когда ты на сцене всегда, и в руках – одно, а в мыслях – абсолютно другое…  
– И – прелюбодеяние, – с готовностью напоминает пастор.  
– Издержки профессии, – поплавок уходит под воду, и рыболов отправляет в ведерко – первого трепещущего карася, – Грешен. Стоило бы раскаяться – но теперь, когда нет больше предмета для искушения, это было бы нечестно. Слишком по–ханжески. Оставьте мне, падре, мое грешное прошлое. Кирха, в которой служите вы свои службы – в конце концов, выстроена именно на средства от прежних моих грехопадений. Примите этот дар и простите меня.  
Пастор делает паузу, то ли собираясь с силами, то ли набираясь храбрости.  
– Бог простит вам, сын мой, то, что сделано было ради вашей семьи, и то, что сделано было ради вашей бедной родины. Пусть и кривыми, грязными, окольными тропами – но вы стремились к доброй цели. Мы с вами много беседовали об этом прежде – и я полагаю, бог простит вам. И гордыню, и стяжательство, и прелюбодеяние, и властолюбие – вы, сын мой, никогда не делали зла намеренно, и вы хотели, в конце концов, хорошего – и родным, и соотечественникам.  
– Ну слава богу! – с показным облегчением выдыхает ссыльный, – Вы поднимитесь по лестнице сами – или мне проводить вас?  
Еще одна рыба – длинная, узкая, молочно–белая в солнечном свете – мелькает в воздухе и вдруг срывается с крючка.  
– Одержимость, – тихо и будто бы грозно произносит пастор, – Одержимость недостойным предметом.  
– Я ждал – когда же вы о нем заговорите, – он так и не повернул головы, провожает взглядом уходящую на глубину белую рыбу. Она умрет все равно, у нее уже вырваны внутренности. Его рыболовным крючком. И она все равно – не его…Никогда не будет.  
– Нет благих намерений – чтобы подобное оправдать, – пастор говорит ласково, но в голосе его слышится твердость железа. Это их давний, еще до–ссыльный, спор.  
– Может, и не нужно, падре? – рыбак забрасывает удочку и снова – смотрит на поплавок, – Может, лучше в аду – но в хорошей компании, чем в раю – но одному? Или – с вами…Шли бы вы в дом – утешать герцогиню, или наследников, или кого–нибудь еще. От вашего общества – у меня не клюет.  
– Одержимость греховна, – повторяет пастор с мягким нажимом, – Я много думал, я пытался понять – за что же мы так наказаны? Все мы…Порою мне кажется – ежели вы раскаетесь, и однажды выпустите это из рук – все мы будем спасены…  
– Вы бредите, отец мой, – гневно начинает ссыльный, но пастор спускается у нему, садится на одну с ним ступень и молча указывает – на то, что машинально перебирает он в своих пальцах:  
– Вот это, сын мой, вот это…  
Длинные четки со множеством бусин – бриллианты, рубины, изумруды, сапфиры…И мутно–розовые шарики из поделочного камня, в золотой оправе, в таких камнях отравители прячут яд. Их легко узнать – на свету эти камни меняют цвет, делаются то белыми почти, то лиловыми.  
– Нет, падре, – ссыльный накрывает четки ладонью, и наконец–то смотрит пастору – прямо в глаза. Такой взгляд, тяжелый, темный, долгий – как полет в пропасть – нелегко выдержать, но пастор за столько лет – научился.  
– Одержимость – это всегда грешно, – повторяет святой отец смиренно и обреченно, – Одержимость – это не любовь, сын мой. Это не любовь.  
Темный, смертный, последний взгляд, и судорога, передергивающая угол рта, словно злая улыбка:  
– Но это все – что осталось.

3

Рейнгольд Левенвольде, или Левольд (для тех, кому трудно даются длинные имена), бывший граф, бывший обер–гофмаршал императорского двора, бывший кавалер ордена Андрея Первозванного. Sic transit gloria mundi. И лето проходит, подходит к концу, дождь льет которую неделю, алчные соликамские комары мохнатой сетью облепили потолок. Вокруг дома – вода по щиколотку. Бывший граф, теперь же ссыльный Левенвольд, смотрит в окно на дождь и траву, торчащую из луж, как водоросли из пруда. Пожалуй, не стоит сегодня никого ждать. Слышно, как в церкви бьет колокол – обедня, три часа дня. Макушка колокольни видна в окно, призрачная из–за мороси. 

Прошло больше десяти лет, с тех пор, как Наталья – прежняя его метресса, сосланная в презлобстве и ревности паршивкой Лисавет, по пути в сибирский Селенгинск, в бессрочное свое изгнание, проездом остановилась в Соликамске, и охранники позволили им поговорить, и проститься.  
Поговорить – не звучит ли это насмешкой по отношению к женщине, у которой вырван язык? Они простились у этой вот колокольни. Левольд явился в сопровождении своего стража, поручика Гордона, пьяницы и мечтателя. Увидев их пару – лохматый похмельный Гордон и тщедушный Левольд, бывший законодатель мод, ныне в тулупе и в валенках – Наталья усмехнулась, не разжимая губ. За плечом ее маячил цербер – не менее помятый, чем Гордон, и еще более пьяный.  
– Я жалею, что сбрил бороду. Ты бы увидела и засмеялась, – по–немецки произнес Левольд, и Натальин страж тут же прикрикнул:  
– Говорите по–русски!  
– Не умею, – огрызнулся Левольд. Он даже эти два слова выговорил по–русски с ошибками.  
– Да пусть трещат на здоровье, я тебе переведу, – добродушно позволил Гордон.  
– Как там дети? – по–немецки спросил Левольд. Наталья достала из муфты крошечную книжечку и золотой карандашик. Что–то написала, протянула ему листок.  
– У девочек все хорошо, – вслух прочитал Гордон, заглянув через плечо.  
– У меня тоже, как ты можешь видеть, – сказал Левольд, Гордон перевел на русский, второй офицер взоржал. Наталья протянула Левольду еще один листок.  
– Все могло сложиться гораздо хуже. Не теряй надежды. Настанут лучшие времена, и мы еще увидимся, – через плечо Левольда зачитал с выражением любознательный Гордон.  
– На том свете? В аду? Боюсь, девочка моя, мы уже там, – грустно проговорил Левольд. Гордон перевел. На колокольне загудел колокол.  
– Пора, барыня, телега не ждет, – поторопил Наталью страж.  
– Прощай, девочка моя, – Левольд склонился в церемонном полупоклоне – отработанным за много лет движением, изящный и гибкий, – на мгновение заставив присутствующих забыть и о валенках, и о тулупе. Наталья, так и не разжав губ, поцеловала Левольда в холодную щеку, вложила в его руку последний листок и пошла прочь, не оглядываясь, с прямой спиной. Ее помятый цербер поспешил следом. Левольд развернул листок – Гордон любопытно вытянул шею – и прочитал всего два слова – «не плачь».

Колокол смолкает. Левольд отходит от окна, краем глаза привычно ловит свое отражение в небольшом темном зеркале – хотя там давно уже, увы, не на что смотреть – и садится в протертое кресло. С нижнего этажа поднимается доктор Бартоло Климт. Рыжий с сединой, словно старый лис, в ссылке он отпустил висячие усы, вроде тех, что носят польские шляхтичи.  
– В моем подвале сыро, как в крестьянском погребе. Позволишь поспать у тебя на сундуке, бывшее сиятельство? – доктор выкладывает на сундук гору подушек, и получается недурная козетка.  
– Как будет тебе угодно, братец лис, – отвечает Левольд.  
– Поповны не придут к тебе рукодельничать? Вон дождь какой зарядил, весь двор в воде, – Климт откидывается на подушки в позе томной одалиски.  
Поповнами доктор прозвал пасторскую дочку Полиньку Гордон и трех любознательных купчих. С тех пор как год назад граф Строганов в знак доброй дружбы передал Левольду сундучок для рукоделия, у избранных соликамских дам появилось оригинальное увлечение. В сундучке лежали костяные спицы и крючки, инкрустированные перламутром – бывший обер–гофмаршал отменно владел куртуазным искусством вязания. Благодаря невыносимой, смертельной, удушающей скуке ссыльный кавалер согласился обучать изящному искусству молодую жену поручика Гордона Полиньку и трех ее подружек–купчих. Вязала вся компания в доме бывшего графа, в так называемой гостиной, Полинька переводила язвительные комментарии Левольда с немецкого на русский, купчихи хохотали, предвкушали рождение ажурных чепцов – а получались у них все больше кособокие кривые недоразумения. Говоря по правде, такие собрания здорово скрашивали вечера, особенно зимние.  
– Полинька бежит, – доктор выглядывает в окно. Полинька летит через двор, подобрав юбки, в ореоле брызг и обаяния молодости.  
Бартоло Климт был влюблен в Полиньку – а кто не был – и просил ее руки, но получил отказ. Не без советов Левольда Полинька вышла замуж за поручика Ефима Гордона. Климт разозлился на Левольда и от обиды подал прошение о возвращении в Петербург. Ну и дурак. Зачем барышне нищий, старый уже доктор? Другое дело Гордон, вот–вот, через год или два – поручик вернется в столицу, получит повышение. Заодно и Полиньке, бог даст, выпадет случай сверкнуть на столичном небосклоне. И сейчас, в качестве супруги цербера, приносит Полинька немалую пользу. Прекрасная его марионетка…Если же следовать велению сердца – какая глупость! – Левольд и сам не прочь был жениться на пасторской дочке, но к чему это? Зачем барышне нищий, старый ссыльный?  
– Здравствуйте, господин Левольд. И господин Климт! – Полинька возникает на пороге, вся в жемчужных локонах, как барашек, – Простите, мы сегодня из–за непогоды малой коллегией. Подружки манкировали, дождя побоялись. Я только в туфельки переобуюсь у вас в закуточке, ноги до ушей промочила.  
– А где твой злодей, фрау Гордон? – интересуется доктор.  
– Ефимка–то? Спит, пьяница, – Полинька уходит в подобие гардеробной и шуршит там, переобуваясь. Климт потягивается, встает с сундука и бредет в свой подвал.  
Слышится робкий стук в дверь – с улицы.  
– Я посмотрю, кто там, – Полинька вылетает из каморки и несется к двери, – Пока Ефимка спит, я за него!  
Левольд встает с кресла. Он не ждет ничего хорошего от подобных внезапных визитов. Соликамск – не тот город, что таит в себе приятные сюрпризы. Полинька возвращается в сопровождении человека в русской одежде, мокрого и грязного.  
– Посыльный из Ярославля, – торжественно представляет вошедшего Полинька. Левольд бледнеет, кусает губы. Он уже видел этого человека – тогда, зимою…  
– Письмо я привез, из Ярославля для господина Левенвольда, – по–русски произносит посланец, со вкусом выговаривая длинную красивую фамилию, – от одного господина, имени не велено называть. Ежели ответ будете писать, я утром зайду.  
– Я сама тебе ответ принесу, миленький, – взволнованно шепчет Полинька, – ты скажи только, где ты остановился.  
– Как прикажете, – посланец протягивает Левольду конверт. Левольд прячет конверт за пазуху и прижимает к груди, не в силах отнять руку. Полинька провожает посыльного, шушукается с ним в дверях. Доктор гремит чем–то в своем подвале. Полинька возвращается:  
– Из Ярославля – сколько же верст он проехал? Тот господин, кого не велено называть – должно быть, он очень скучает по вам, господин Левольд. Он, наверное, ваш лучший друг?  
– Друг, да, – доктор возникает в дверях, – Таких друзей – в мешок да в воду.  
– Ревнуешь, Бартоло? – Левольд насмешливо поднимет высокие брови и щурит глаза, как и прежде, бархатные и прекрасные. Его рука все еще на груди, там, где письмо.  
Два года тому назад племянник пастора отбывал в Москву на обучение, и Левольд не без помощи Полиньки уговорил его, проездом через Ярославль, передать короткую записку – одному господину, имени которого нельзя называть. Это было летом, а зимою того же года прибыл другой посыльный, из Ярославля, и привез ответ. Прежде Левольд хотел умереть или думал, что давно уже умер. Больше не хочет.  
– Господин Левольд, должно быть, желает побыть один, – Полинька решительно берет доктора за руку и уводит из комнаты. Благослови тебя бог, Полинька!  
Левольд возвращается в кресло, разворачивает письмо, пальцы его дрожат, буквы двоятся перед глазами. Почему ты пишешь на двух языках, надменный выпускник кенигсбергской «Альбертины»? Любитель напыщенных фраз и латинских цитат. Астролог–неудачник и счастливый охотник. Пусть померкшая, но звезда, близоруко глядящая с неба на копошащихся в грязи насекомых.  
«Здравствуй, мой Рейнгольд. Вернее, уже не мой – не мой друг, не мой враг, не мой возлюбленный. Признаюсь, твое письмо лишило меня покоя – так хотелось изыскать возможность и продолжить наш, через столько верст и лет, разговор. Тем более, что до нас столичные новости добираются быстрее, нежели до вашего медвежьего угла, и мне есть, чем тебя обрадовать. Дочери твои живы и здоровы, Прасковья замужем за Ванькой Голицыным, Катерина, по слухам, просватана за Ваньку Зотова. Про Наталью нам известно лишь, что она с недавнего времени вдова.  
Мое же великовозрастное потомство прочно сидит на отцовской шее, за исключением дочери – та сбежала в столицу в поисках лучшей доли и, слава богу, никак за это не наказана.  
Дни в ссылке тянутся долго, в развлечениях, которые ты всегда почитал самыми скучными – охота, рыбалка. Появились у меня и новые русские друзья – я всегда говорил, что русские – милые люди, пока не соберутся в тупое стадо. Одного из русских друзей мне и следует благодарить за гонца с письмом. В компании цвета ярославского купечества – о да, Рейнгольд! – моя бывшая светлость и охотится, и обедает, и с ними же дружит против здешних моих церберов, и довольно успешно, ибо лучшим цементом дружбы является именно неприязнь к кому–то третьему.  
Теперь, когда новости рассказаны, мой милый Рейнгольд, позволь старику удариться в философские отступления. Крепость, смертный приговор и последовавшая за тем ссылка навсегда излечили меня от многих недугов, как телесных, так и душевных. Прошлое видно отныне как бы с высоты, так душе видится тело, покинутое ею – ничего не изменишь, но ничего и не жаль. Тем более странно, что вещи, считавшиеся прежде ненужными, незначительными и даже лишними, предстают теперь лучшим из всего, что было. Одна женщина подарила мне положение в обществе, другая возвысила до небес, третья вернула жизнь. Мужчины, напротив, приносили только несчастья – один использовал искреннюю мою привязанность, чтобы предать и попытаться уничтожить. Другой вплетал мою дружбу в свои интриги и хитроумные планы, как искусная кружевница вплетает золото в кружева. И кого же вспоминаю я чаще всех в изгнании, глядя в окно на проплывающие по реке корабли? Поистине прав был французский поэт:  
Mais que vous êtiez plus heureuse  
Lorsque vous êtiez autrefois,  
Je ne veux pas dire amoureuse,  
La rime le veut toutefois.  
Я не могу забыть тебя, Рейнгольд, моя ядовитая золотая сильфида, невесомыми крыльями оцарапавшая нет, не сердце – душу. Мы старые и больные, и никогда не увидимся, и тысячи верст разделяют нас, и нет мне покоя. Время, отпущенное судьбою на размышления о вечном и поиски внутренней гармонии, я расточительно трачу на воспоминания, сжигающие меня изнутри, словно клубок борющихся – там, где сердце –драконов. Я не выпускаю из рук подаренные тобою четки – драгоценные камни и яд – и не выпускаю из рук то, что было с нами когда–то, и то, чего никогда уже не будет. Мой Рейнгольд, мой Рене, благослови тебя бог, в которого ты – не веришь».

 

4

Граф Рейнгольд фон Левенвольде, или Левольд (для тех, кому трудно даются длинные имена, и для тех, кто склонен к франкофонии), обер–гофмаршал императорского двора и принципал соликамских копей, не пожелал закладывать карету, понадеялся, что быстрее домчит верхом. Старый друг его Хайнрих (Хайни, Анри, или же по–русски – Андрей Иванович) Остерман, вице–канцлер, передал с лакеем коротенькую записку «Приезжай ко мне, нужно пошептаться». От Летнего до дома вице–канцлера – рукою подать, да и лишнее внимание к роскошной карете Левольду в таком деле было вовсе не нужно.  
Но недаром государыня говорила, смеясь: «Верховая езда – не твое, гофмаршал». Левольд красиво взлетел в седло, приосанился – и роскошная парижская шляпа, подхваченная пронзительным ветром с Невы, элегантно спланировала в квадратный пруд – тоже, между прочим, водоем в версальском стиле. Пока лакей при помощи длинной палки пытался подцепить сей тонущий бело–золотой корабль, гофмаршал слез с коня, приказал готовить–таки карету, и быстрым шагом проследовал во дворец, в гардеробную, за новой шляпой.  
В пустынной дворцовой гардеробной Левольд не удержался, повертелся перед зеркалом, поправил свои затейливые локоны и лишь затем устремился к деревянным болванам с париками и шляпами. О, это было маленькое пиратство – собственные шляпы Левольда хранились в личной его гардеробной, этажом выше, но путь туда лежал – по извилистым коридорам и по лестнице, полной любопытствующих глаз. Пришлось рискнуть и похитить чужую шляпу – риск тем был острее, что чужая шляпа могла оказаться со вшами. Гофмаршал снял с болвана треуголку молодого модника Шаховского, наиболее подходящую к его собственному бело–золотому туалету, и обернулся на шорох в дальнем, темном, заставленном корзинами и сундуками углу. Гардеробная только казалась пустынной – в углу возился кто–то и пищал, то ли слуги, то ли карлики. Левольд сощурил глаза, вгляделся в темноту и понял, что особы в темном углу гардеробной карликов давно переросли. Герцог Курляндский и Земгальский, давний фаворит государыни, можно сказать, морганатический муж, застегивал на себе камзол и, как мог, прикрывал собою прекрасную цесаревну Лисавет, сидевшую на сундуке в позорно растрепанном виде. В сумраке гардеробной мелькнули – о ужас! – подвязки и полоска розовой кожи.  
Левольд хохотнул, церемонно раскланялся с любовниками, склонясь так низко, что краденая шляпа в его руке мазнула краем по полу, повернулся на каблуках и величественно проследовал по залам дворца, привычно ловя свое отражение во всех блестящих предметах.  
И только в карете понял, что, кажется, пропал.

– Их нежная дружба давно для меня не секрет, – говорил Хайнрих Остерман другу Левольду, из которого только что узнанная тайна рвалась, как пробка из шампанского.  
– Ты знал, что они любовники? Знал и молчал, мерзкий Хайни! Я чуть не выронил шляпу, когда их увидел. И смеялся над ними…Теперь герцог растерзает меня…  
– Они не так давно сделались любовниками. Но нежная дружба длится многие годы, герцог оберегает цесаревну, надеясь на будущие выгоды.  
– Напрасно надеется, цесаревна предпочитает певчих церковного хора и молодых офицеров, такого аманта она и выберет себе, если окажется на троне, не дай бог, конечно, – произнес Левольд с брезгливым сарказмом.  
– Если бы речь шла об амантах, можно было лишь посмеяться над наивностью герцога, мужчины немолодого и не столь уже горячего, – криво усмехнулся Остерман и завернулся в плед. Небрежно одетый, в зеленых наглазниках, спасающих от яркого света, канцлер вечно зябнул, кутался и изыскивал в себе новые и новые недуги. Остерман и Левольд дружили давно и прекрасно друг друга дополняли – одному не доставало элегантности, а второму в той же степени – ума и решительности.  
– Если бы речь шла об амантах, я не сорвал бы тебя так спешно с придворной службы, мой милый Рейнгольд, – продолжил Остерман, – Мне стало известно, что в Митаве люди герцога изъяли книги с записями о его браке с Бенигной Тротта фон Трейден. Ты понимаешь, мой мальчик?  
– Герцог решил развестись? И, наверное, еще раз жениться? Государыня будет рада. Кунсткамера пополнится еще одной головой фаворита, – Левольд хищно улыбнулся.  
– Государыня умирает. Придворные лекари не скажут всей правды, они боятся, но доктора вроде Лестока и Блументроста признают, что отпущено ей не более полугода. Поговори со своим Климтом, я слышал, он друг тебе. Много интересного сможешь узнать.  
– Но в случае смерти государыни, не приведи господь, конечно, герцог неизбежно получает регентство при малолетнем императоре.  
– При младенце, которому две недели от роду?  
– Десять дней.  
– Помрет младенец – что останется герцогу? Рыдать? Регентство – штука непрочная, то ли дело брак с наследницей престола, дочерью покойного монарха. Пусть незаконной, но дочерью цесаря – цесаревной. Знаешь, Рейнгольд, поговаривают, что в доме герцога под самой крышей стоит летательная машина, на которой он надеется перенестись в свою Курляндию, если дела его сложатся не так счастливо, как он надеется.  
– Не взлетит. Слишком тяжел. И при плохом раскладе сего пасьянса герцога повяжут прежде, чем он добежит до машины.  
– Да кто спорит! Плохо то, что и в политике наш студент–недоучка изобретает подобные машины, якобы способные вознести его к небесам. Мы выстраиваем красивые, четкие конструкции, а наш болван ломает их одним движением своей медвежьей лапы.  
– Всегда есть способ… – Левольд покрутил на пальце перстень с розовым, чуть мутным камнем. Под камнем сим прятался яд.  
– Чем так досадил тебе наш господин Бирон, что ты вдруг жаждешь подсыпать ему яду? – ехидно поинтересовался вице–канцлер, имя «Бирон» произносил он с утрированным усердием, подчеркивая его французское звучание, и это тоже было насмешкой, – Прежде ты, как наседка, закрывал его своими крылами – а теперь готов с ним проститься? Неужели из–за цесаревны?  
– Вот еще, – фыркнул сердито Левольд, – Много чести! После того, как дюк скушал своего Темочку, он сделался невыносим. К нему невозможно приблизиться, да и нет такого желания – груб, злобен, подозревает всех вокруг себя, старый параноик…  
– Но говорят же, что любовь как золото, не ржавеет, – напомнил Остерман, и заговорил так – как хозяин говорит со слугой, или офицер с солдатом, тихо, но требовательно и твердо, – Тебе придется проплыть против течения и приблизиться к нему снова, и не дать волнам растащить вас по разным берегам. Ты нужен мне рядом с герцогом. На расстоянии вытянутой руки – чтобы можно было как погладить его, так и ударить. Только тебя я могу об этом попросить, только тебе я могу довериться…И только ты можешь сделать это для меня.  
Канцлер почти нежно потрепал друга по матово–белой, напудренной щеке, и Левольд звонко расхохотался, сощурив длинные ресницы:  
– Я подойду к нему близко–близко, и, возможно, герцог получит именно от меня свой свадебный подарок. Если не убьет меня после недавнего рандеву среди сундуков. Я смеялся над ним…  
– Он грубый, злой дурак, и мстительный. Но – сперва отругает, потом пожалеет… Ты прекрасно знаешь, как и что с ним делать, Рейнгольд.  
– Милый Хайни, я всегда к твоим услугам, – Левольд поклонился, невысокий, грациозный и гибкий, словно лишенный костей – маленькая хищная мурена. Он повернулся и направился к выходу по анфиладе комнат, краем глаза ловя себя в зеркалах, и канцлер с улыбкой глядел вслед ему – своей самой красивой марионетке.

Две толстые итальянки пели на сцене, причудливо переплетая контральто и сопрано. Для услаждения взоров почтеннейшей публики по сцене также метались пейзане и пейзанки в балетных трико и замысловато сучили ножками. «Пародия на Версаль» – подумал Левольд. Версаль он боготворил, и страдал от собственного бессилия создать при русском дворе нечто хотя бы отчасти подобное. Впрочем, одна из танцорок была чудо как хороша, и если совершенство недостижимо, то эта близкая цель – вполне.  
Герцог сидел в кресле подле государыни и кусал пальцы. Эту его привычку знали все, и знали, что означает она – гнев, злобу и приближающуюся истерику со скандалом.  
Цесаревна, нелюбимая кузина ее величества, тоже была здесь, задвинутая распорядителем (самим же Левольдом) в самый дальний угол. Она выглядела спокойной и веселой, но не благодаря присутствию недюжинного духа, а лишь из–за чугунной своей глупости. Платье цесаревны, молочного цвета с розовыми лентами, показалось Левольду знакомым. Он взглядом нашел среди зрителей обер–гофмейстрину Наталью Лопухину и еле сдержал смех – Нати красовалась в платье точно такого же фасона и цветов, сшитом у той же портнихи. Цесаревну не любили при дворе, и некоторые фрейлины особенным образом выражали свою нелюбовь.  
Левольд послал Наталье одну из самых своих очаровательных улыбок и повернулся к сцене. Красивая танцорка выгнулась, изящная ножка взлетела выше головы. Гофмаршал понял, что желает видеть этот трюк еще раз, в своих покоях – и чем раньше, тем лучше. Оставив трость прислоненной к ручке кресла, Левольд поднялся и скользнул за сцену – сторговаться с директором труппы.  
За сценой, в гримерной артистов, директора не было. Наверное, отлучился по нужде, не перенес волнения. В ожидании Рейнгольд встал перед зеркалом, улыбнулся себе, распушил на плече гофмаршальский бант. Отрепетировал сложный придворный поклон и, выныривая из поклона, как из омута, ощутил на своем плече тяжелую длань.  
Герцог, злюка и грубиян, попытался было ухватить гофмаршала за шкирку и белокурыя косы, но тот вывернулся, как ласка, и отпрянул назад. Герцог наступал, гофмаршал пятился, и в зеркале происходящее казалось затейливым куртуазным танцем.  
– Ты не видел меня и не видел Лизхен! – грозный властитель Курляндии и Земгалии наконец поймал добычу и ощутимо встряхнул, – А то, что видел, изволь забыть.  
Левольд поперхнулся – медвежья лапа герцога держала его за шею:  
– Бог мой, Эрик, какая ересь! – прошептал он. Герцог ослабил хватку, неотрывно глядя в его набеленное узкое лицо – с подведенными глазами, с губами, чуть тронутыми кармином. Левольд сделал шаг навстречу, запрокинул голову – маятником качнулись бриллиантовые серьги – и произнес вкрадчиво, ласково, почти касаясь своими губами искривленных злобой губ герцога:  
– Эрик, я твой друг и всегда был твоим другом. Как ты мог об этом забыть?  
– Таких друзей – в мешок да в воду, – по–русски бросил герцог, отпустил Левольда, нервно впился зубами в костяшки пальцев – хищно сверкнули перстни – повернулся и пошел прочь. Левольд поправил перед зеркалом белокурый парик, осыпанный золотой пудрой, и подумал – директора труппы он больше ждать не хочет.

Герцог вернулся в театральное кресло, и государыня спросила его ревниво:  
– Что за бабочку ты ловил там, за сценой? Ты весь в золотой пыльце, Яган, – полное имя герцога было Эрнст Иоганн, и по необъяснимому капризу судьбы женщины всегда звали его вторым именем, а мужчины – первым.  
Герцог недоуменно уставился на свои пальцы, перепачканные золотой пудрой:  
– Рейнгольд…  
– Ты душил его? Или целовал? – Анна стряхнула с его подбородка остатки пудры.  
– Муттер, зачем мне целовать эту накрашенную рожу? Так, задал ему трепку, было за что. Много берет на себя…  
– Милейшая же рожа, Яган, тебе не угодишь, – Анна повернулась туда, где сидел Левольд. Гофмаршал уже вернулся на прежнее свое место и устроился в кресле, как ни в чем не бывало, веселый и безупречный. Сидел, покачивал золоченой туфелькой. Государыня мило ему улыбнулась. «Спала с ним, – мрачно припомнил герцог, – по молодости этот Рейнгольд огулял все, до чего смог дотянуться. И Анхен до сих пор не может его забыть…Некоторых невозможно забыть, как ни старайся…» Золотая пудра все не желала отряхиваться с пальцев…  
Певицы и танцоры покинули сцену, их сменила женщина–змея, облитая зелеными блестками. Левольд заметно оживился в своем кресле, и не отрываясь глядел на сцену.

– Посмотри–ка, братец лис, что с моей шеей? – умытый и переодетый камердинерами в бухарский шлафрок, Левольд возлежал на козетке в изящной позе. Доктор Бартоло Климт, еврей из голландских Климтов, внимательно осмотрел молочно–бархатную шею своего работодателя, легкими пальцами пробежался по хрупким позвонкам, нажал:  
– Так больно, сиятельство?  
Рыжий пройдоха Климт отличался фамильярностью и наглостью, но кое в чем равных себе не имел. Например, благодаря Бартоло граф Левольд улыбался ровной жемчужной улыбкой, хотя своих зубов в этой улыбке было не так уж много. Ради такого удовольствия можно и стерпеть неполное титулование, тем более, без свидетелей.  
– Не дави, зверюга, больно! – застонал Левольд, – Что там, сломано?  
– Не сломано, гематома, в просторечии синяк. Следы пальцев, не иначе как обманутого мужа.  
– С мужьями я дружу, – и верно, Левольд был патроном – у мужа давней своей метрессы, Натальи Лопухиной, матери двух его дочек. Не так давно на именинах старшей, Прасковьи, был и герцог, владетель Курляндии, идолище поганое, – Автор вот этой твоей – «гематомы» – дюк Курляндский, митавский псоглавец, грубое животное, незнакомое с этикетом!  
– Дюк Курляндский обуян расстройствами и душевным смятением, – миролюбиво изрек доктор, размазывая по графской шее целительное зелье, – Не от презлобства грызет он ногти и распускает руки. Душа его мечется, подобно узнику в лабиринте, и выхода не видит, привязанности ранят, а внутренний голос шепчет – не своей жизнью живешь, несчастный.  
– Тебе–то откуда известно? – рассмеялся Левольд.  
– Так и я такой же, сиятельство. Признаки внешние говорят о том, что мы с дюком от одного страдаем. Слышал я, что для успокоения душевных тревог герцог носит в карманах драгоценные камни и, когда волнуется, пересыпает их, как дети песок. Я же сделал себе игрушку наподобие четок, и перебираю бусины на ней, когда мне неспокойно.  
– Покажи–ка, – потребовал Левольд, резко садясь на козетке. Доктор подал ему длинные четки из деревянных бусин разного размера и формы, Левольд повертел игрушку в руках и попросил:  
– Оставь мне ее до завтра, Бартоло. Ты же не взбесишься без нее и не задушишь меня?  
– Желаете дюку Курляндскому такую же вырезать?  
– Такую же, но из бриллиантов и рубинов.  
– Тогда попрочнее закажите, не разодрал бы ее сей грубый господин.  
– Раздерет – сам и будет чинить. А ты разве видал герцога?  
– В бытность его герцогом – не довелось, но сплетен о нем много слышал. Говорят, статен он, свиреп, ходит в сиреневом, парика не носит и лица не пудрит – считает, что и так хорош.  
Левольд усмехнулся – герцог и в самом деле надевал парик только по большим дворцовым праздникам и позируя для парадных портретов, и к пудре относился с осторожностью. И нельзя сказать, что это его так уж портило – и так хорош, прав был Бартоло. В свои годы герцог не облысел, не наел пуза и сохранил собственные прекрасные зубы. Длинные волосы цвета «перец с солью», холодные остзейские глаза, прямая спина и орлиный профиль – герцог наравне с Левольдом по праву считался самым красивым мужчиной двора. И, увы, самым злым…  
– Ты, я вижу, умеешь ставить диагнозы по слухам и сплетням, – умильно проворковал Левольд и проникновенно глянул доктору в лицо, – скажи, что ты думаешь о здоровье одной коронованной особы?  
– Дыбой пахнет вопрос ваш, сиятельство. Дыбой и плахой, – ответил доктор почти неслышно.  
– Да здесь же никого, кроме нас, нет, – Левольд демонстративно огляделся.  
– Здесь всегда кто–то есть. Друг вашего сиятельства канцлер Остерман обожает шпионов в печной трубе прятать. Сейчас лето, может, и сидит где один.  
Левольд растерянно моргнул:  
– Может, ты и прав…  
Доктор склонился к нему совсем близко, так, что лекарствами пахнуло от него на гофмаршала, показал два пальца, и прошептал:  
– Это месяцы, что остались. Если желаете какие дела завершить, постарайтесь в сей срок уложиться.

Из–за боли в шее Левольд вертелся, не мог уснуть. Куда уж тут приглашать женщину–змею! Вечером в будуаре Натальи он только чудом не опозорился, спасибо герцогу, грубой скотине. Бесчувственное, злобное животное, и всегда он таким был, интересов всего ничего – собаки и лошади, и тупая цесаревна. Ах да, еще машины для полетов и астрономическая труба. Недоучившийся кенигсбергский студент… можно поспорить, – в его кабинете на видном месте красуется заспиртованная детская ручка, символ науки и просвещения.  
В комнате запел сверчок. Левольд поднялся с постели – шея заныла – зажег свечу, вынул из комода и открыл шкатулку с перстнями и кольцами. Покопался в ней и отыскал, наконец, перстень с дешевым камнем тигрового цвета. Надел перстень на палец, задул свечу и вернулся в постель.

Это было пятнадцать лет назад, если не больше. На коронацию государыни Екатерины прибыла герцогиня Курляндская со свитой. Наиболее незначительные экземпляры свиты этой маялись в приемной, так как дальше прихожей их не пускали. Камер–юнкер Рейнгольд Левенвольде, носивший тогда чуть унизительное прозвище Красавчик, из любопытства и со скуки разговорился с одним из таких страдальцев, секретарем герцогини. Звали секретаря Эрик фон Бюрен. Статный молодчик в аспидно–вороном парике, красавец с глазами фарфоровой нюренбергской куклы, секретарь слушал Рейнгольда с благожелательной сдержанной заинтересованностью и смотрел, склоняясь, сверху вниз – всей высоты красных каблуков юного камер–юнкера не хватило, чтобы сравняться ростом с такой оглоблей.  
Эрик фон Бюрен был провинциален и незатейлив. И туфли были на нем такие, какие никто уже не носит. Он был скучный – ничего не знал, кроме охоты, но хоть это изучил в совершенстве, и говорил с такой любовью о лошадях и собаках, что Рейнгольд невольно приревновал к бессловесным тварям. Он сбивался то и дело на французскую речь, и тогда Рейнгольд с трудом его понимал. Он кусал кончики пальцев и не умел красить губы – и не знал, зачем люди вообще это делают. Он имел в своем списке побед всего лишь герцогиню Курляндскую, а Рейнгольд – принцессу и целую императрицу (ту самую, что в Москве короновали). Он был староват для начала придворной карьеры – тридцать четыре года – и Рейнгольд, которому отец добавил в метрике пять лет, чтобы записать в камер–юнкеры, даже пожалел его, такой он был старый гриб. Он был скучный, и не годился для двора, и Рейнгольд заговорил с ним только от безделья – оставалось им попрощаться и идти каждому по своим делам. Но Эрик фон Бюрен, сам не особо желая, прошел в те залы, откуда прежде его гнали бы поганой шваброй, и блистательный Рейнгольд Левенвольде за руку привел его туда, где бывал и слыл за своего. Привел, глядя снизу вверх в холодные, глупые глаза нюренбергской куклы, чуть приподнятые к вискам.  
Рейнгольд представил его своей августейшей покровительнице, матушке Екатерине, как великого знатока псовой охоты, и фон Бюрен, запинаясь, с увлечением рассказывал ей на своем нелепом немецко–французском суржике, какие собаки для чего нужны. Велели привести с псарни собак, и фон Бюрен возился с ними, не боясь запачкаться, и целовал в брудастые морды. Екатерина хохотала, а Рейнгольд опять приревновал фон Бюрена к бессловесным тварям.  
– Ты влюбился, Красавчик, – украдкой шепнула Рейнгольду августейшая покровительница. Она знала о любви вот совсем все, единственная в Европе венценосная метресса. И Рейнгольд жгуче покраснел под своими белилами – и, слава богу, этого никто не увидел. Он давно считал женщин слишком уж легким трофеем, а как–то раз ныне покойный сердечный друг де Монэ поведал ему, что бывает добыча иная, более трудная, и оттого более желанная.  
Но что делать, если счастье не идет в ваши руки? Вот совсем никак не идет? Эрик фон Бюрен слушал Рейнгольда с рассеянной улыбкой, смотрел чуть в сторону – или на лошадей и собак – и не понимал ни черта в куртуазном флирте. Язык стрелок и мушек прошел мимо него – не оглядываясь. Эрик не выдергивал руки и не уклонялся от поцелуев, но вы пробовали целовать колоду? Возможно, у них на Митаве практиковалась только любовь с селянками в стогу сена. Или же он полагал, что поцелуи – неизбежная принадлежность столичной светской жизни, и мужественно терпел? Не исключено…Фон Бюрен составил Рейнгольду гороскоп – крупная амурная победа, не правда ли? Сейчас, спустя пятнадцать лет, можно смело сказать, что из этого гороскопа не сбылось ровно ничего.  
На одной из охот, нет, на последней охоте – когда герцогиня Курляндская засобиралась уже на свою Митаву, и стало ясно, что Эрик фон Бюрен уходит из рук, возможно, навсегда – Рейнгольд решился. Он сыграл грубо, но верно – со многими женщинами этот способ работал не хуже. Просто подпоил и соблазнил. Нечестно, да.  
Эрик фон Бюрен не умер от горя и позора, наутро он попросту позабыл обо всем и опять тетешкался со своими псами. На память о сомнительной сей победе остались у Рейнгольда несколько глубоких укусов и дешевый перстень с тигровым камнем.

Сверчок не смолкал. Левольд лежал без сна на душных подушках, в окно лезла луна. Шея ныла, отметины герцогских пальцев, казалось, горели огнем.  
Судьба прихотлива. Тогдашняя герцогиня Курляндская ныне взошла на российский трон. Эрик фон Бюрен, морганатический ее муж, всю жизнь мечтавший превратиться во француза, вскоре сам сделался герцогом Курляндии, сменил свое имя на французское, и знаменитые Бироны де Гонто не нарадуются на свежеприобретенного любимого нового родственника. Бедный Рейнгольд коротает бессонные ночи со своим несбывшимся гороскопом. Память о той истории бережно хранит лишь Хайнрих Остерман, который помнит все, чему был даже случайным свидетелем, все давние истории, все трупы, изо всех шкафов.

Рано утром Левольд вызвал к себе ювелира, показал ему четки доктора и попросил изготовить такие же, но с бусинами из драгоценных камней. Несколько бусин Левольд попросил сделать полыми, с надежной, прочно притертой резьбой.

В тот вечер Левольд опять проигрался в карты – сокрушительно, в пух и прах. С горя сел играть с Натальей, ей проиграть – все равно что себе самому. Наталья отчего–то злилась, и Левольд, любуясь ее хищной красотой, сказал ласково:  
– Не стоит дуться, девочка моя. Мой гарем давно разбежался, и с тех пор я верен тебе бесконечно.  
– Да сдался мне твой гарем, дурак! – сердито отвечала Наталья, – Катька с утра хрипит, как бы не померла…  
Катька была их младшая дочь, поздний ребенок, Натальина любимица.  
– Я пришлю к тебе моего Климта, – Левольд подозвал лакея и передал ему записку для доктора, – Бартоло знает, даже как лечить дифтерит.  
– Надеюсь, там что попроще, – Наталья аж передернулась от слова «дифтерит», – А цесаревна–то опять брюхата. И опять, говорят, от певчего.  
Левольд припомнил, от кого еще может быть брюхата цесаревна, и с тоскою осознал, что задача его существенно усложнилась. По счастью, ничего ответить он не успел.  
– Вы двое здорово придумали, что сели играть вместе, – послышался за спиной Левольда голос властителя Курляндии, – Везет в любви – не везет в картах. И зачем ты вообще играешь, гофмаршал?  
Герцог подсел к ним – на стул, заботливо подставленный лакеем. Уставился на Левольда тяжелым взглядом – после таких его взглядов некоторых несли вперед ногами.  
– Не могу поверить своему счастью, проверяю, не ускользает ли оно, – Левольд как ни в чем ни бывало улыбнулся Наталье, – Если стану выигрывать – значит, можно начинать рыдать.  
Пришло время раздавать карты, и Нати встала из–за стола, сверкнув на герцога своими яркими глазами:  
– В эту игру играют двое, – и Левольд догадался, что девочка его вот–вот поедет домой, к дочери. Узнать – что–то скажет доктор? Наталья отошла, и герцог, усмехнувшись, пересел на ее место. Левольд раздал карты.  
– А ваша светлость не боится проиграть? – спросил он герцога, и тот ответил кратко:  
– Надеюсь.  
– Проиграете непременно, ваши успехи превосходят мои как минимум вдвое.  
Герцог глянул на руку Левольда, державшую карты:  
– Этот полосатый камень слишком прост для тебя, гофмаршал. Выбивается из общей роскоши.  
– Камень сей трофей с моей лучшей охоты, – смиренно отвечал Левольд, – Храню как память.  
– Разве ты охотишься? Интересные же вещи с тобой на охотах происходят, – расхохотался герцог и продолжил по–французски, – У меня на охоте самое романтичное – это если лицо оближет собака.  
– Случается, на охоте собака может увлечься и вас искусать, – Левольд отбросил кружево с запястья и коснулся губами тончайшего белого шрама в форме полумесяца. На коже остался карминный след. Герцог зыркнул на него исподлобья, помолчал и продолжил вполне добродушно:  
– Интересно ты живешь, гофмаршал – амуры порхают, собаки кусают. А я, старый дурак, то в манеже, то у телескопа… Одна радость – в карты везет.  
– Я слышал об астрономической трубе цены немалой, выписанной вашей светлостью из Амстердама.  
– Трубе? Эта труба и есть – телескоп, – искренне рассмеялся герцог.  
– Как, должно быть, прекрасно – видеть звезды так близко, – Левольд мечтательно вздохнул, – И ощущать себя песчинкою в окружении светил.  
– Видел я твою скучную мину, когда я тебе про те звезды рассказывал и гороскопы читал, – припомнил герцог.  
– Гороскоп, что ваша светлость изволили для меня составить, увы, так и не сбылся, – признался Левольд.  
– И ты жалеешь? Не печалься, приезжай ко мне завтра ближе к ночи, посмотрим на светила, что твоей судьбою управляют, и я тебе новый гороскоп сочиню, лучше прежнего. Сегодня я у государыни, а завтра – приезжай, буду дома. Бенигна моя очередной гобелен закончила, сюжет – «Птичий рынок», тебе первому и похвастается.  
– Отчего же «Птичий рынок», а не «Величие Юноны», например?  
– У нее спроси, у дуры, – герцог глянул в карты, – опять ты, гофмаршал, продулся.

Герцогиня Бенигна, урожденная Тротта фон Трейден, скорее всего, и не догадывалась, какой сюрприз готовит ей неверный супруг. Герцогиня с гордостью предъявила Левольду обширный гобелен с неизбитым сюжетом «Торговля на Птичьем рынке», где главными героями выступали купцы, крестьяне и битая дичь. Левольд восхитился оригинальностью замысла:  
– Какая смелость! Не каждый решится изобразить то, что каждый день видит, и столь забавно! На прочих гобеленах можно узреть лишь «величие Юноны» и «торжество Амура».  
– Скучно же, граф, по девять месяцев ткать «торжество Амура», – чуть смущенно призналась герцогиня. Миниатюрная и стеснительная, она не была красавицей, но осанку и внушительный бюст герцогини прославила на всю Европу в своих письмах леди Рондо. Так и написала: «Подобного бюста не видела я еще ни у одной женщины».  
– Вы отважны и трудолюбивы, как Пенелопа, – Левольд тут же понял, что сморозил, и поправился, – Только ваш верный супруг никогда вас не оставит.  
– Erdbeerangel, я украду у тебя гостя, – верный как никогда супруг явился на пороге покоев герцогини, – Пойдем, Рейнгольд, надеюсь, ты налюбовался на битую птицу.  
Левольд поцеловал протянутые руки герцогини и последовал за хозяином дома – вверх, по винтовой лестнице, в обсерваторию.  
В обсерватории Левольд огляделся, нашел на столе то, что и ожидал увидеть – заспиртованную детскую ручку в кружевном рукавчике, и не сдержал смеха.  
– Что во мне смешного, Рейнгольд? – сердито спросил герцог.  
– Что ты, Эрик, дело не в тебе, меня развеселил один заспиртованный предмет…  
– Поезжай в Кунсткамеру, там много заспиртованных предметов, один из них тебя точно рассмешит, – мрачно предложил герцог.  
Левольд поморщился – в Кунсткамере хранилась в банке со спиртом – голова его старого приятеля де Монэ, и головы этой Левольд боялся. Когда–то при дворе много говорили об их с де Монэ удивительном сходстве, разница была только в масти, де Монэ был синеглазый блондин, а Левольд – жгучий брюнет с темными бархатными глазами. После казни де Монэ Левольд как–то приходил в музей редкостей, смотреть на голову в стеклянной банке, выцветшую от спирта – воспитывал в себе осмотрительность. Лицо покойника двоилось в его глазах, чудовищным образом перемешиваясь с собственным отражением в блестящей поверхности сосуда, отражением, которое так любил молодой придворный. Просмотр головы закончился обмороком и кровью из носа. А герцог как был, так и остался злым болваном.  
– Вот, смотри, пока тучи не набежали, – герцог что–то подкрутил в телескопе и сделал приглашающий жест. Левольд приблизился, заглянул в телескоп – скука смертная, небо и звезды, пусть близкие, но от этого не более интересные. Герцог подошел, тоже глянул – парик Левольда осыпал его золотой пудрой.  
– Видишь, вот прекрасные наши Canes Venatici, две собаки, прежде это созвездие называлось – Сердце Карла, но Две Собаки, несомненно, – более достойное наименование для созвездия, – сказал герцог, отряхиваясь. Левольд сорвал с себя парик, чтоб не мешал смотреть и не пачкался золотом, и забросил на кресло. Вместе с париком слетела и сетка, длинные волосы рассыпались, и Левольд привычно заправил их за уши.  
– Вот Пояс Ориона, вот Малая Медведица и Большая, – продолжал герцог, – их–то и ты должен бы знать. Все, туча набежала…  
Левольд с явным облегчением отошел от телескопа и уселся в кресло, перебросив парик на стол. Его набеленное лицо трогательно контрастировало с пунцовым цветом маленьких ушей, в которых мерно покачивались драгоценные серьги.  
– Я никогда не любил звезды, Эрик, – признался Левольд, – Просто хотел поговорить без свидетелей.  
Герцог, меривший шагами комнату, остановился и посмотрел на Левольда – и с особенным вниманием – на его уши.  
– Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, – произнес он по–французски,– И знаю, кто тебя прислал. Вы с вице–канцлером можете быть спокойны, я никогда не женюсь на цесаревне. Может, и хотел бы, но мне не достанет пороху.  
– Ты пожалел герцогиню?  
– Аннулировать брак – значит сделать наших детей бастардами. И потом, она не отпустит меня – без скандала. А поступить так, как обычно делаешь ты … Нет, мне не сложно убить человека. Просто – не хочу. Я не хочу обойтись с ней так. Ты вряд ли поймешь меня, Рейнгольд.  
– Отчего же – сострадание, жалость, милосердие…к матери твоих детей… Я кажусь тебе совсем уж бесчувственным животным? – Левольд закинул ногу на ногу и покачал в воздухе туфлей с золотой пряжкой, – Для чего же тебе цесаревна, Эрик? Веришь, что она полюбит тебя?  
– Куда мне, старому филину, – герцог уселся верхом на стул, обнял спинку и положил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы, – Не приведи господь, Лисавет взойдет на трон. Но если такое и случится, может, она вспомнит нашу добрую дружбу и меня пощадит.  
– Нас с Нати она точно съест, – сладко проворковал Левольд, – мы ее лучшие друзья…  
Левольд снова заправил за ухо непослушную прядь, герцог смотрел на него, не отрываясь.  
– Я всегда завидовал тебе, Рейнгольд, – глухо произнес герцог, вновь переходя на французский,– Ты можешь позволить себе любить женщину, которую сам выбрал. А я и на старости лет все работаю постельной грелкой. Ночной император…  
– Зато твои дети живут с тобой, а мои – с чужим мужиком, – отвечал Левольд.  
– У тебя злодейка отклеилась.  
– А, это, – Левольд стряхнул с подбородка мушку в форме полумесяца.  
– Всегда хотел спросить, что эти штуки означают? Или вы их попросту лепите на прыщи?  
– Сегодняшняя злодейка означала вечернее свидание с жестоким, – пояснил Левольд, – но бывает и так, как ты говоришь. Так ты составишь мне новый гороскоп, Эрик? Изволит ли ваша светлость?  
– Светлость должна знать верную дату твоего рождения.  
– Я скажу тебе ее шепотом, на ухо, – Левольд поднялся с кресла, подошел, гулко стуча каблуками, склонился к герцогу и, действительно, на ухо прошептал дату.  
– А я–то думал, что ты просто хорошо сохранился, – удивился герцог.  
– Папи подделал метрики, чтобы меня приняли на службу. Алчность и тщеславие – наше семейное кредо.  
– Я пришлю тебе твой гороскоп, – пообещал герцог, – или сам привезу, как–никак, теперь я должен тебе визит.  
– Премного благодарен вашей светлости, – Левольд поклонился, и темная прядь упала на лицо – он тут же спрятал ее за ухо. Подобрал со стола парик, надел на себя, смотрясь, как в зеркало, в медный бок телескопа: – Уже поздно, я вынужден покинуть вас. Не провожайте меня, ваша светлость, не стоит себя утруждать.  
– Спокойной ночи, Рейнгольд, – попрощался и герцог, – Прости, что придушил тебя давеча.  
– Такова твоя манера любить, – и Левольд выпорхнул из обсерватории, оставив после себя лишь невесомый шлейф золотой пудры.  
Стуча каблуками по винтовой лестнице, проходя по роскошным залам с гобеленами на стенах (сюжеты – «Горожане на рыбалке»,«Катание на коньках по Неве» и «Рождественские колядки»), и затем, уже в карете, Левольд размышлял сердито:«Эрик таков, каким и был всегда – то мрачен, то жесток, то пугающе откровенен и даже жалок…Под влиянием минутной блажи он подпускает к себе слишком близко, и говорит такое, что хочется его обнять. Он ласков и мил, и даже готов сам привезти мне дурацкий гороскоп – вопреки всему здравому смыслу. Но он считает меня всего лишь одним из шпионов Остермана, вроде тех, сидящих в печной трубе. Он не верит, что меня могло привести к нему что–то иное, кроме как желание узнать побольше про тупицу–цесаревну. И так ли он неправ? Только жаль, что он обо всем позабыл, даже не узнал свой перстень…»  
Дома Левольда ожидал ювелир с выполненной работой – драгоценными четками причудливой формы.

Левольд ошибался, полагая, что герцог все позабыл. Грозный властитель Курляндии и Земгалии, отстранясь от вмиг опостылевшего телескопа, как раз вспоминал историю позорного падения Эрика фон Бюрена. Как наяву возник перед ним интерьер той походной палатки: матрасы для сна, сваленные в углу ботфорты, мерцающий теплым светом фонарь и спящая у входа собака.  
Опьянение, на какой–то миг дарующее свободу и отпускающее на волю то, что столько времени терзало изнутри, как голодный дракон. И юноша Рейнгольд, виновник помешательства, с этими его поцелуями – никогда прежде Эрик фон Бюрен не видел таких красивых людей, и в столь опасной для себя близости. Не держал в своих руках – таких херувимов. И уж точно никогда не целовали его так страстно подобные красавцы. Испорченный мальчишка, нетерпеливым жестом срывающий с себя кудрявый белокурый парик и швыряющий его прочь – как чепец за мельницу. Длинные пальцы в перстнях, осторожно бегущие по застежкам, и подведенные синим карие глаза – бездонные, жгуче–бархатные, и как будто заплаканные. И почти черные длинные волосы, отброшенные на узкую спину. Пряди, заправленные за уши, и разница между матово–бледным от пудры лицом и – этими забавными розовыми ушками, в которых дрожали серьги – как маятник гипнотизера. Дурак Эрик даже потянулся потрогать сережку, и одно ушко аккуратно и бережно погладил. Его сводил с ума – контраст, граница между вычурным фарфоровым гримом и остальной, беззащитной, бледной, тоже очень белой кожей. И остались отметины от собственных зубов фон Бюрена на этой белой коже – боже милосердный, вот ведь позор!  
Он лишь рассмеялся, Рейнгольд, гибкий, как ласка. Для него подобные приключения являлись, судя по всему, самым обычным делом. У фон Бюрена была своя охота, а у юного Рейнгольда, значит, случилась вот такая. Бедный Эрик фон Бюрен! После всего он в смущении подарил искушенному юноше перстень, как женщине. Дешевый перстень – а что у тогдашнего Бюрена было дорогого? И не без оснований он полагал, что дар любви найдет пристанище в ближайшей канаве.  
Эрик фон Бюрен зажил, как прежде, и позабыл историю, которой и не было. И Рейнгольд, искуситель с бархатными глазами, держал себя с ним как добрый старый приятель – не более того. Столько лет прошло. Да и что было–то – ничего, баловство. Оба они давным–давно почтенные господа, могут позволить себе любых, и самых статусных женщин – ни к чему им теперь приключения, что пристали скорее студентам и безденежным офицеришкам. Поиграли – и будет, довольно. Как русские говорят – «черт–черт, поиграй да и отдай…»  
В какую игру сейчас играешь ты, Рейнгольд, золотой мальчик? Кто тянет тебя за невидимые нити? Да ясно, кто там тянет. И тигровый перстень на пальце – всего лишь наживка, на которую должен попасться старый, но глупый карп.  
Герцог вернулся к телескопу, взглянул на созвездия, вновь свободные от туч. Если бы звезды умели давать советы! Но они лишь предупреждают о неизбежном и следят с небес, безмолвные свидетели нашего безумия.

Поздним, но все еще утром, в манеже Конногвардейского полка, герцог лично объезжал строптивого гнедого жеребца – и, к чести своей, не безуспешно. Фокус был в том, чтобы не пользоваться шпорами и трензелем, причинявшими боль животному – к лошадям мизантроп герцог относился куда с большим состраданием, нежели к людям.  
Обер–гофмаршал в пышном своем пурпурно–золотом наряде и в восхитительной шляпе влетел в манеж, как бабочка в навозную кучу. Стоял, озирался среди опилок и конских яблок. У герцога возникло ощущение, называемое французами déjà vu. Два года назад вот так же примчался к нему Тема Волынский, и так же смотрел смеющимися наглыми глазами, и чем дело кончилось?  
Герцог спрыгнул с коня – не без изящества – и со стеком в руке пошел навстречу гостю. Левольд снял шляпу, поклонился и произнес по–французски, не иначе как для того, чтобы не поняли слуги:  
– Как ты так ездишь – словно монгол, Эрик?  
– Мастерство позволяет. Ты желаешь прокатиться верхом? – спросил герцог так же по–французски.  
– Я плохо держусь в седле, – отвечал Левольд, и глаза его из наглых сделались напуганно–храбрящимися, как у напроказившего ребенка, – Я привез тебе кое–что, одну вещицу. Вот, возьми.  
Герцог взял четки, повертел в пальцах:  
– Кто это придумал, Остерман или твой Климт?  
– Ты меня недооцениваешь. Я увидел у Климта такие и заказал копию для тебя. Здесь есть секрет – если тебе надоест своя или чужая жизнь, видишь эти мутные камни?  
– Боюсь, прежде ты сам меня отравишь, – герцог спрятал четки и с любопытством взглянул в лицо своего визави, – А о чем говорит сия злодейка? Утреннее свидание с жестоким?  
– Просто любовь до гроба, – улыбнулся Левольд.  
– Стары мы с тобой для любви, несмотря на все поддельные метрики, – усмехнулся герцог, – и что же означают такие твои подарки?  
– Считай, что запоздалый ответ на тигровый перстень. Ты, наверное, и не помнишь, о чем это я.  
– Некоторых невозможно забыть, как ни старайся, – не без горечи ответил герцог.  
– Ждать ли вашу светлость в гости?  
– Я же пообещал, гофмаршал! На днях заеду – сам знаешь, чем вечера у меня заняты.  
Левольд изящно раскланялся и направился к выходу, тщательно избегая навозных куч. Он двигался легко, как мотылек, и, как мотылек, оставлял за собою шлейф золотой пыльцы, который не ухватишь, не поймаешь – просочится сквозь пальцы. Герцог вернулся к коню, погладил гнедую морду:  
– Дураки мы с тобою, Люцифер…

Герцог не приехал к Левольду ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через неделю. Осень накрыла столицу крылом проливных дождей. В последний погожий день, после катания на лодках, коварный невский ветер похитил у гофмаршала еще одну шляпу. И эту шляпу было меньше жаль, чем ненаписанный гороскоп. Впрочем, герцог, скорее всего, просто–напросто о гороскопе позабыл – доктор Климт не ошибся, государыня совсем занемогла, мучилась сильными болями и почти не покидала своих покоев, а морганатический супруг находился возле хозяйки – почти всегда. «Регентство высиживает» – шептались за его спиной. Когда герцог отлучался, у постели государыни его сменяла неутомимая вышивальщица Бенигна.  
Хайнрих (Анри, Андрей Иванович) Остерман веселился, услышав от Левольда про такую смену караула.  
– Поглядим, что у них выйдет. Фельдмаршал наш не перенесет, если регентство достанется герцогу. Останется только половчее стравить их и, подобно мудрому дракону, наблюдать с холма за схваткой двух незадачливых тигров.  
– Я думал, так делает шакал, – криво улыбнулся Левольд.  
– Ты не шакал, но змей, оплетающий жертву и убивающий ее сладким ядом, – Хайнрих бережно поправил серьгу в ухе своего прекрасного собеседника, – у герцога новая игрушка, ты видел?  
– Кто это еще? – ревниво воскликнул Левольд.  
– Что ты, наш Эрик сейчас как никогда предан своей хозяйке. Я говорю о четках с причудливыми бусинами, которые он не выпускает из рук в последние дни.  
– А, это от меня подарок, – со вздохом облегчения признался Левольд, – мой Климт посоветовал подарить их герцогу.  
– Чтобы тот подобрел? Усмирять гнев?  
– Чтобы меньше бесновался. Климт говорит, что эта штука успокаивает ипохондриков.  
– Русские крестьянки пользуются чем–то подобным для своих приворотов. В любом случае, держись к нему поближе. Я еще не решил, на кого мы будем ставить в этой игре – на фельдмаршала или на герцога. Но у меня предчувствие – герцог вот–вот потеряет голову.  
– В прямом или в переносном смысле?  
– А это от тебя зависит, мой мальчик…  
Сорокалетний мальчик поморщился – Хайни уж двадцать лет звал его так, и все ему не надоедало...  
– Герцог и фельдмаршал – две чаши весов, и им необходимо находиться в равновесии, и ни один не должен ни прибавить, ни потерять в весе – иначе конструкции конец, – продолжал Хайнрих,– У тебя в этой пьесе самая сложная роль – не дать герцогу заглотить такой лакомый кусочек, как принцесса Лисавет. Кусочек–то сладкий, но дюк и сам подавится, и нам несдобровать. Но в твои силы я верю, Рейнгольд, золотой мой мальчик, мой uradel из древнего дома Малла, – я прекрасно помню, на приеме по случаю коронации покойной матушки Екатерины, двух молодых людей, влюбленных друг в друга до безумия.  
– Одного, милый мой Хайни, только одного.  
– Я внимательнее тебя, друг мой…

Из столицы отбывало посольство – испанского католического величества, страстные ревнители этикета и регламента. Сколько церемониймейстерской крови выпили они – и оттого, что государыня больна и имеет сил проститься с ними лично, и оттого, что невоспитанные боярские сынишки чесались, хихикали и икали на церемонии торжественного вручения последних королевских грамот.  
Государыню заменял на церемонии наимудрейший канцлер Остерман, он–то и провел утлое суденышко отечественной дипломатии по бурным водам испанской сословной чести. Герцог обретался за левым его плечом, как сатана возле антихриста – в политику он тоже играть любил, но, увы, совсем не умел. На испанцев герцог не смотрел, а глядел куда–то в сторону – такова уж была его манера. Левольд по обязанности обер–гофмаршала стоял посреди залы во всем парижском, с золотым двуглавым жезлом и с убийственной мигренью, красиво раскланивался и без запинки произносил титулы обеих высоких сторон. После чего в дело вступал переводчик.  
Проводив посольство, благополучно рассевшееся по восьми экипажам, гофмаршал выдохнул, приложился к табакерке и решил, что пора подумать и о прекрасном. Хотелось сладкого – заесть недавнюю дипломатическую горечь от ржущих и почесывающихся на глазах у послов сенаторских сынишек. Вот кто золотые мальчики, а вовсе не он, Левольд, что бы там не мечтал себе Остерман, и прав был герцог – стары мы для любви, несмотря на все поддельные метрики. Для любви, но кому нужна она, та любовь…  
В одной из дальних комнат дворца, временно превращенной в танцкласс, репетировали балерины. Спектакль с их участием из–за болезни государыни все откладывали. Девушки, похожие на мускулистых ангелов в своих коротких пышных юбочках и плотных чулках, старательно отрабатывали па. Танцмейстер гонял их нещадно, тонким прутом подстегивая нерадивых:  
– Раз–два–три, поворот! Раз–два–три, поворот! Ножку тянем – поворот! – по–французски отдавал он команды.  
«Как на плацу, – подумал Левольд, – пусть Эрик–обманщик дальше тренирует коня Люцифера. У меня своя конюшня, не хуже».  
Узрев на пороге изящного гофмаршала, облитого золотом с ног до головы, словно царь Мидас, девицы прекратили танец и встали как вкопанные. В глазах у каждой зажглось: «Внимание! Это он! Прекрасный принц!» В такие минуты и сам Левольд ощущал, как прорастают под его париком незримые Мидасовы уши.  
– Что встали, кобылы? – разгневался было танцмейстер, но, увидав Левольда, извинился и раскланялся. Гофмаршал был сказочным принцем – и для танцмейстера тоже.  
Левольд поманил балерину, показавшуюся ему наиболее миленькой:  
– Подойди ко мне, дитя мое.  
Дитя приблизилось – в своих балетных туфлях на плоской подошве девушка была одного роста с гофмаршалом. Пахло от нее, как и предполагалось – конюшней. Танцмейстер сморщил нос – возможно, прежде он надеялся, что выбор гофмаршала падет на него самого.  
– Как тебя зовут, дитя мое? – спросил девицу Левольд. Мигрень вернулась и сжала его голову ледяными пальцами. Виски заломило, и словно черная ладонь – прикрыла на миг глаза.  
– Рашель, господин обер–гофмаршал. О, господин, у вас кровь…  
Левольд опустил взгляд и увидел черные капли на своей кружевной груди. Тотчас же в глазах его окончательно потемнело, и гофмаршал, теряя двуглавый жезл, повалился в протянутые сильные руки балерины, как сноп сена.  
Очнулся он на деревянной скамье танцкласса, по–прежнему в крепких женских руках, с окровавленным платком под носом. Голова его лежала на коленях красавицы – диспозиция, о которой может разве что мечтать галантный кавалер. 

Когда Наталья услышала, что ее избранник, отец двоих ее детей (из семи), лишился чувств в объятиях третьесортной танцовщицы, первый порыв был – растерзать негодяя. Любой желающий – и те желающие липли носами к окнам – мог лицезреть в окно, как гофмаршала грузят в карету лакеи, страдалец прижимает к носу платок, а вокруг кареты мечутся полуодетые балерины и оплакивают свое недолгое счастье. Нати решила, что сейчас же надает негодяю оплеух. Балерин разогнали, карета умчалась. Нати выждала час для приличия и поехала следом.  
Однако то, что увидела она в доме Левольда – доктор, выносящий таз с кровью, и сам ее Рейнгольд, на козетке, отмытый от белил и оттого нежно–зеленого цвета, с компрессом на лбу и с тампонами в носу – остудило ее гнев.  
– Вы решили повторить судьбу Филиппа Орлеанского, друг мой? – сердито спросила Наталья, – Умереть в объятиях прекрасной дамы – чем не достойное окончание вашего праздничного пути…  
– А что, двор соболезнует моему падению? Или все рады? – тихим, слабым голосом спросил Левольд. Наталье сделалось его жаль.  
– Многие завидуют, – ответила она, – Тебя красиво несли. И этот хвост голодных баб за тобой… Дюк Курляндский со злости чуть не сгрыз свои четки. Скоро ли он сможет себе такое же позволить? И что это, кстати, за четки? Он что, принял ислам?  
– Это я ему подарил, – вяло улыбнулся Левольд, – на добрую память.  
– Не продолжай. Только такого молочного брата мне не хватало, – поморщилась Нати, – ты поаккуратнее с герцогом, он Темочку Волынского сожрал, а такая у них любовь была – куда тебе с какими–то четками.  
Наглый Климт вошел в комнату и как ни в чем не бывало уселся в кресло.  
– Доктор, больному лучше? – спросила Климта Наталья, – к ночи не помрет?  
– И к утру не помрет, прекрасная госпожа, – отвечал доктор.  
– За свой сегодняшний позор я забираю у тебя Климта, – категорически изрекла Наталья, – Катька кашляет, пусть докторишка ее посмотрит. А ты ежели и помрешь – так тебе и надо.  
– Ступай с княгиней, братец лис, – разрешил Левольд.  
– Почему ты зовешь его лисом? – удивилась Наталья.  
– Это детская песенка, шведская или чухонская, не помню, – нахмурился Левольд, и компресс сполз ему на нос, – А так он рыжий – вот и зову.  
Нати поцеловала любовника в губы, сверкнула синими глазами и приказала Климту:  
– За мной!  
– Слушаюсь, прекрасная госпожа, – отвечал доктор, покорно следуя за шуршащим шлейфом. Они ушли, больной остался один – только за дверью топтался камердинер. Левольд поднял с колченогого столика книгу и нехотя пролистал пару страниц – стихи, к тому же французские.  
Je pensais que la destinеe,  
Aprеs tant d’injustes rigueurs,  
Vous a justement couronnеe  
De gloire, d’еclat et d’honneurs  
Mais que vous êtiez plus heureuse  
Lorsque vous êtiez autrefois,  
Je ne veux pas dire amoureuse,  
La rime le veut toutefois.  
(Я думал, что судьба,  
После стольких несправедливых гонений,  
По справедливости увенчала Вас  
Славой, сиянием и почестями;  
Но что Вы были счастливее,  
Когда Вы некогда были —  
Я не хочу сказать: влюблены,  
Но этого, однако же, хочет рифма)  
И верно, разбитое сердце изгадит вам любой триумф, подумал Левольд.  
Послышался шум подъезжающей к дому кареты, и шум этот соответствовал роскошному выезду значительного вельможи. Левольд выглянул в окно, тут же снял и спрятал свой компресс, и стремительно вытащил из носа корпию. На пороге кабинета возник дворецкий и принялся было читать все титулы и звания герцога Курляндского, затем ворвался и сам герцог Курляндский и Земгальский и, как человек безупречно воспитанный, рявкнул дворецкому:  
– Брысь, скотина!  
Тот счел нужным ретироваться.  
Левольд вскочил с козетки и сделал несколько шагов навстречу гостю, и выглядел при этом, должно быть, так бледно, что герцог решительно взял его за плечи, невольно погладив при этом мягкий атлас шлафрока. Левольд в своих домашних туфлях был почти на полголовы ниже герцога.  
– Я видел, как бабы тебя несли, – признался неотесанный властитель Курляндии.  
– Несли меня лакеи. Бабы только создавали ажитацию, – поправил Левольд.  
– Впервые вижу тебя без краски, – вгляделся герцог в его запрокинутое лицо.  
– Ну и как? Отвратительно?  
– Все равно красивый, – с потерянной улыбкой ответил герцог, и что–то такое вдруг соткалось в воздухе, – в наши дни в такие моменты возникает из ниоткуда призыв «Now kiss!», да и тогда, должно быть, выстрелил какой–то амур – Левольд привстал на цыпочки, впился полированными коготками в белое кружево герцогского галстука и бесстрашно поцеловал свое неверное, невозможное счастье. Поцелуй длился так долго, что камердинер, возникший было на пороге, разумно предпочел опять спрятаться.  
– И часто ты поступаешь так с гостями, Рейнгольд? – спросил герцог, выныривая из поцелуя, словно спящий из сна.  
– Постоянно. Как будто ты не целовал Тему Волынского?  
– Конечно же, нет. Нашей страстью была взаимная ненависть.  
– То–то ты, по слухам, потребовал его голову на блюде.  
– Еще скажи – съел. Ты дрожишь, Рене. Пойдем, я уложу тебя.  
Камердинер ринулся было помогать, но герцог с обычной своей вежливостью прикрикнул на него по–русски:  
– Кыш, негодяй! – после чего пояснил, – Двадцать лет служил камергером, как–нибудь и без этого бездельника справлюсь.  
В спальне герцог и в самом деле ловко вытряхнул Левольда из шлафрока, уложил, закутал одеялом и старательно обложил подушками.  
– Пожалуйста, Lit de Parade. Можешь принимать гостей, – герцог присел на край кровати и вынул из–за манжеты свернутый лист бумаги, – почитай, может, тебя развлечет. Ты был прав, Рейнгольд, никудышный я астролог. Глупость вышла, а не гороскоп.  
Герцог поднялся, подошел к зеркалу и принялся перебирать безделушки на подзеркальном столике. Банки с косметикой заинтересовали его чрезвычайно. Левольд развернул листок и начал читать:  
– Асцендент во Льве, Плутон в восьмом доме…Стеллиум в седьмом доме… Эрик, я и так знаю, что мне присущи красота, грациозность и стремление к авантюрам…  
– Дочитай до будущего, Рейнгольд. Наверное, я что–то опять посчитал неправильно, – герцог снова присел на кровать, в руках он рассеянно вертел склянку с золотой пудрой, – Этой штукой ты все время обсыпаешься?  
– Это парижский poudre dorée, и если ты разобьешь его или просыплешь, я тебя убью. Итак, будущее, – продолжил чтение Левольд, – богатство, взаимная любовь, расточительность, предательство, болезнь, затем смерть, почему–то после смерти позор, скитания, еще одна смерть, опять скитания, утрата себя, взаимная любовь – еще одна! – и третья смерть. Выходит, Эрик, после собственной смерти я не раз приду к тебе весь в белом…  
– Я бездарный астролог, – признался герцог. Отчего–то отсутствие таланта предсказателя очень его печалило. Левольд уселся в подушках, притянул к себе горе–астролога и тихонько пропел по–французски:  
– Âne, roi et moi – nous mourrons tous un jour ... L'âne mourra de faim, le roi de l'ennui, et moi – de l'amour… pour vous (Осел, король и я – все мы однажды умрем, осел от голода, король от скуки, я – от любви…к Вам), – и совершенно змеиным движением обнял, обвился, затягивая в подушки, как русалка – в омут, – Только, пожалуйста, не кусайся…  
Драгоценный золотой порошок все же рассыпался в постель, и господь с ним, в самом–то деле…

Возвращаясь в карете в Летний дворец к своей умирающей венценосной подруге, герцог безрезультатно пытался вытряхнуть проклятое золото из кружев на груди и из манжет. И мысли его были не о регентстве, не о женщине, сделавшей его тем, что он есть и теперь умирающей – неверный глупец представлял своего – бог знает, друга, врага, возлюбленного? – прекрасного, как сильфида, спящего в облаке рассыпанных блесток. «Старый дурак», – ругал себя герцог, и тут же, перебирая выпавшие из рукава четки, невольно опускал веки и вспоминал – эти же драгоценные бусины, всего лишь полчаса назад, змейкой ползущие вдоль позвоночника белой–белой спины, ядовитые сказочные четки, играющие хищно и грозно – на матовой бледной коже – со следами свежих укусов… Vieux âne – как в той его песенке…  
Левольд же после отъезда герцога вовсе не спал. Он ожил, потребовал перетряхнуть постель и подать в спальню вина, фруктов и сладостей, и спросил, вернулся ли Климт. Узнав, что Климт давно дома, потребовал доктора к себе. Климт явился, и Левольд приветствовал его, сидя среди подушек, розовый от выпитого вина и недавнего приключения.  
– Я вижу, вам значительно лучше, сиятельство, – сдержанно порадовался доктор.  
– Я счастлив, братец лис, – выдохнул Левольд, – Мой мучитель пал к моим ногам. Или наоборот – кому это важно? Поешь, Бартоло, у тебя усталый вид.  
Доктор взял из вазы яблоко, откусил, подкинул фрукт на ладони:  
– Вы получили то, чего добивались, сиятельство? И каково вам теперь, сидеть не больно?  
– Хочешь взглянуть, доктор? – звонко рассмеялся Левольд. В нем было что–то дьявольское в тот момент – горящие глаза, красные от вина губы, пунцовые щеки, растрепанная темная грива, хищно мерцающие рубиновые серьги.  
– Вот вы и не злой человек, сиятельство, да только и души в вас нет, – укоризненно произнес Климт.  
– Ты прав, один грубиян украл ее. Нет, не ты, не таращись же так, Бартоло! – Левольд отпил вина, посмотрел на доктора сквозь бокал, – Ты не понимаешь… Мы безумны, и души наши давно в аду, и головы наши давно потеряны…

Год спустя Рейнгольд фон Левенвольде, или Левольд (для любителей краткости и франкофонии) был арестован по приказу свежеиспеченной государыни Лисавет. С любезной улыбкой выслушал он смертный приговор и только подумал: «Славная компания: де Монэ – Тема Волынский – Эрик – и я…»  
За несколько месяцев до ареста Левольда герцог так же стоял перед судьями, приговорившими его к смерти. Долгожданное регентство продлилось три недели, после чего незадавшийся правитель взят был под стражу по приказу давнего своего поклонника – фельдмаршала фон Мюниха. Рассказывали, что герцог слушал судей с волчьей усмешкой, был спокоен и словно пребывал в оцепенении, будто из него вынули душу. Впрочем, вскоре смертный приговор ему заменен был ссылкой (не без помощи прекрасных новых родственников герцога Биронов де Гонто, закативших международный скандал из–за возможной казни кровиночки), и герцог лишился всего: дома, титула, наград, имущества и даже чудесной французской фамилии. Чем мог помочь ему Левольд? Попроситься в крепость на соседние нары? Или передать во Францию письмо убитой горем герцогини с бессмысленными, безнадежными мольбами о помощи – о господи, к кому? То был поистине жест отчаяния – просить о помощи далеких французских маршалов…  
Коварный Хайни Остерман примкнул к победителю, параллельно сплетая для того победителя уже новые сети, а марионетка, даже самая очаровательная – увы, не умеет двигаться сама. Рейнгольд следовал за Хайни по всем хитросплетениям его интриг, как яркая тень за невзрачным хозяином. «Я же пытался, пытался помочь Эрику», – успокаивал себя Левольд. И правда, во время последнего совместного ужина с герцогом и фельдмаршалом робкий Левольд тщился прозрачными намеками предупредить – друга ли? – о готовящемся аресте, и только что пальцем не показывал на заговорщика – «вот!» Но увы – сильфида не в силах своими легкими крыльями задуть пламя.  
Лишь может светло улыбаться и держать лицо – даже на эшафоте. Когда лучший друг Хайни (Анри, Андрей…) Остерман уже на плахе, а ты – следующий, остается только летуче улыбаться в ответ на остроты бедолаги–фельдмаршала, третьего вашего товарища по несчастью. При объявлении помилования – невозмутимо склонить голову в изящном поклоне. И в камере – упасть на жесткое ложе. Как сломанная кукла. Лихорадочный жар сжигал Левольда уже три месяца, приговор и эшафот прошли перед ним как в огненном мареве, а теперь предстояло отправляться в ад.  
La coupe de foudre в итоге испепелил их обоих – но в тот год, признаться, русский двор и напоминал более всего – бестиарий в огне…  
Никто не умер. Но и в живых никого не осталось. Все – по ту сторону реки мертвых…

 

5

Глубокая ночь. Соловьи в саду, и запах черемухи из раскрытых окон – будто у кота под хвостом. За окнами угадывается река и на реке – одинокие фонарики ночных рыболовов. В комнате горит одна свеча, и той скоро конец – пламя мечется, пляшет, бросая на стены страшные, живые тени. Бывший герцог Курляндский и Земгальский, бывший регент, ныне же всего лишь навсего господин Эрик Биринг (или Бирон – но лишь для своих благороднейших родственников Биронов де Гонто, храни их бог и дай им всех благ), пишет письмо на листе, закрепленном на высоком пюпитре. Волосы его полностью побелели после месяцев в крепости, но в фарфоровых глазах по–прежнему отражается дьявол. Свеча догорает, да и писать осталось совсем немного.  
На стене за спиной экс–герцога – внушительных размеров гобелен с оригинальным сюжетом «Народы севера и их разнообразие». Один из персонажей гобелена вдруг отделяется от стены – но нет, это не загулявший эвенк, а молодой цыган с повязкой на лице, скрывающей рваные ноздри. Бывший герцог оглядывается на него и говорит по–немецки:  
– Еще немного, Мора, я скоро закончу…  
– Поторопитесь, скоро сменится охрана, – по–русски отвечает цыган, его речь неожиданно грамотна и чиста для бывшего каторжника.  
Письмо дописано, экс–герцог передает сложенный, запечатанный листок посланнику, обнимает его на прощание:  
– С богом, – шепчет он по–русски, и вкладывает поспешно в его ладонь мутно–розовую, в золоте, бусину, и посланник, сверкнув белыми зубами, отвечает:  
– Не верю в бога, – уже растворяясь бесшумно в оконном проеме, в темном чреве сада, в соловьиной ночи.

«Рейнгольд, друг мой драгоценный. Много месяцев прошло, прежде, чем я смог ответить на твое письмо, наполненное жалобами и отчаянием. Надеюсь, тебе понравится мой ответ. Помнится, давно, в прошлой жизни, в самом начале нашего знакомства ты, Рейнгольд, – человек, который ничего не делает без выгоды для себя, помог выбраться из тюрьмы бездарному проходимцу Эрику фон Бюрену. Тогда ты потратил на ничтожную мою особу множество сил и денег, и ничего не получил взамен. Считай, что сейчас я пытаюсь вернуть тебе этот долг. И заодно доказать самому себе, что я не совсем бездарный астролог. Человек, который передаст это письмо, – единственный, кто безоговорочно мне верен, и пусть тебя не пугает его страшная рожа. Доверься ему, как доверился бы мне – звучит смешно, учитывая наше прошлое, но все же слушайся его и следуй за ним, как Эвридика за Орфеусом, и не оглядывайся. Nihil time, nihil dole. Храни господь вас обоих – к слову, он, как и ты, не верит в бога. П.С. И да, мне плевать, что ты теперь старый и страшный.»


End file.
